


For You, My Dear, Are Going To Make Me G(l)o(w) Insane

by ActualTrashBag



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualTrashBag/pseuds/ActualTrashBag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where when you meet your soulmate, your chest glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, My Dear, Are Going To Make Me G(l)o(w) Insane

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY FUCKERS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING A SEVEN PAGE ESSAY THAT'S DUE TOMORROW. ALSO I AM TRASH

When Pete was younger, he was never worried about soulmates. He knew he would find his other half. When he was four years old, he learned about soulmates.

"Mommy! How did you and daddy meet?" Pete asks his mother. "Well, I was at a coffee shop that had just opened up. A waiter, also your father, walked to my booth and asked what I wanted. Then our chests started to glow. So when you meet that special someone, your soulmate, your chest will glow, and so will theirs. Now, go play." She told him.

When Pete first started high school, he was happy, and he wasn't worried. Then his only friend met his soulmate. Brendon couldn't be bothered to hang out with him anymore, he was always hanging out with Ryan.

Everyone on his school started to meet their soulmates, and he was getting vey worried. Then he meets Mikey.

Well, not really meets. He sees Mikey. He wears glasses, has blond hair, and eyes you could get lost in. Pete was too nervous to talk to him. He crushed on him for months and months. He prays and prays that when they meet, their chests will glow. Then, they get paired up on an English project.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated❤️-Dusty


End file.
